


Vurple Fever

by WasteTimeandType



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Asami is confused, Comedy, Gen, Humour, Republic City loves Asami Sato, a story about colour, asami doesn't know it, bolin is enthusiastic, korra does not care, korrasami is background flavour its mostly about this new dye, mako is kinda dumb, this fic features capitalism, varrick invents a new dye for clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasteTimeandType/pseuds/WasteTimeandType
Summary: Varrick invents a new colour dye, which he names Vurple, an incredibly bright shade of purple that can be mass produced on a huge scale.Asami would be fine with it, but why is everyone acting like it's the most important discovery of the century?
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Vurple Fever

Curiosity brought Asami to Varrick’s showcases.

That, and she was friends with Varrick and Zhu-Li (mostly Zhu-Li). But there was that burning desire to see what Varrick was creating next, to check the competition. Asami couldn’t let Future Industries fall behind Varrick’s often zany, but inspired designs for industry. He'd invented a new type of camera that was taking the world by storm, and he'd also expressed an interest to go into vehicular transport. She suspected that today's announcement might be just that, a new car on the market to challenge Satomobiles.

She hurried through central hall, flashing her ticket to the valet and moving to where Korra sat. She could see the stage, and also the curtains were drawn across it. Whatever Varrick had organised this press release for was probably behind the curtains, and anticipation flared within Asami..

“Sorry I’m late, got hold up at the office” Asami said, and leant and kissed Korra before seating beside her, Mako and Opal sat beside Korra as she waved to them as she took her seat. “So, does anyone have any clue what this is?”

Opal and Mako shook their heads. Mako spoke up, "nope, all I know is that Bolin thinks it’s ‘really cool’. Varrick better not be dragging him into something stupid again,” and crossed his arms. Bolin was involved in this reveal, as usual.

“Bolin seemed genuinely excited, I think it's something cool,” Opal piped up, before the lights dimmed slightly. “Here it is!”

Varrick walked onto the small stage, dressed in his typical formal water tribe fashion, and swished his long coat with a flourish. “To all the gentle folks out there, welcome! I, Iknik Blackstone Varrick, have a most exciting revelation for all. When I first came to Republic City, I was amazed to meet all those from different nations all living together. It was honestly one of the most beautiful experiences of my life,” Varrick said, and the audience remained enraptured, even Asami, despite the sentimental tone that he was lathering on thick.

“Anyway, I have loved many things about Republic City. I love it’s music, the buildings, the beautiful beach. But I most love the people. And I want to help all the people of Republic City,” he said careful, quietly, holding the microphone close to his chest. “I want to help everyone express themselves as an individual.” Varrick said, before he threw his arm to the side of the room. “Do the thing, Zhu-Li- I mean, Jai!” Varrick corrected himself with no less enthusiasm, as Asami watched as his new poor beleaguered assistant drew the curtains.

Bolin was revealed to the crowd, standing there dressed in a smart fitted suit, but the suit was the brightest shade of purple known to Asami.

The cameras immediately started to flash.as Bolin strutted about the stage, and Asami felt her soul die a little bit.

 _Is this it._ This _whole_ evening and Varrick’s emotional speech was about purple clothes. She could have been actually doing work, or spending time with Korra. Asami wasn’t going to go into the fashion business, so why was she even here?

“Introducing the new Varri-Dye for clothes, _Vurple_ ! The V does stand for Varrick, yes. _Anyway_ . There I was, sitting in my personal lab, toiling away, sweat on my brow as I was trying to cure the common cold, when I accidentally synthesised the most _amazing_ purple colour. As I looked at that purple powder, I cried as I realised I had made some even more beautiful than medicine,” Varrick said, drawing a vurple handkerchief from his sleeve and dabbed at his eyes. “I realised I had to share it with the world. And yes, I have already patented my Vurple formula, and I’ve teamed up with leading fashion manufacturers to create the stunning looks here today.”

There were so many camera flashes that it was getting a little blinding, but Asami considered the models wearing the colour. Though the shade wasn’t to Asami’s taste, she was impressed by its hue. Most purple clothes were bluer; this had a pinkish tinge, yet remained incredibly saturated and bright.

Bolin came down to greet them. Korra picked up his sleeve, inspecting the clothes. “Wow, it is certainly bright.”

“Yeah! Varrick said he could get my friends and family all the Vurple clothes you want!”

Korra laughed. “I like my clothes as they are,” she said.

Varrick walked over and clapped his hand on Asami’s shoulder. “So Asami, what’d ya think? Pretty cool, huh? Will I see Future Industries branch out into the fashion market?”

Asami brushed Varrick’s hand off her shoulder. “Future Industries is happy with remaining in transportation and technology.”

“Oh really? Sad that we can’t have a friendly competition going on here Asami, though Varrick Global Industries has always been ready to dare to step outside its comfort zone.” He then slapped on the back, and then left, presumably to celebrate with Zhu-Li over the successful night.

Asami’s eye twitched but she smiled anyway. She wasn’t going to let him goad her into a rivalry about _dye,_ of all things. She had bigger things to worry about, such as her new, more economical and environmentally friendly engine she was preparing to release.

It would be nice to see some new shades in clothes, she supposed, and it was a very vibrant and exciting new colour to see. This was a good thing, even if this big fancy reveal felt like a waste of time.

Korra came up to her and they made a quick exit, thankful to just spend some time with her girlfriend.

"So, Asami, are you going to get vurple clothes?"

"No, I think I'm alright."

"Thought you'd be more excited. I thought you liked fashion."

"I like my own clothes," Asami said, "and expressing myself through my _own_ style. But, the colour is fun. Maybe we'll have even more bright colours like it, that's interesting to think about."

Vurple was a net positive. And at least Varrick wasn't showcasing a super weapon. He could have created something far worse.

* * *

Suddenly, _Vurple_ was everywhere. 

Varrick has clearly been gearing up with fashion brands for weeks prior to the public reveal, as you could buy Vurple the same day it was in the papers for the first time.

 _Vurple_ was splashed over fashion magazines. Asami couldn’t step outside without someone wearing vurple or being flashed with ads for new clothes or paint that was vurple, or vurple hair dye.

 _Speaking_ of hair dye.

“That’s certainly… a look Bolin.” Asami commented, glancing at his hair, a vivid shade of vurple, matching his vurple blazer paired alongside vurple clothes. Opal was standing there next to him, and she smiled. They were holding what were clearly packaged clothes, and she had a sneaking suspicion that she knew what they were, and who gave them to Bolin.

She led him inside their house where Korra and Mako were sitting on their couch. Mako took one glance at Bolin’s hair and buried his head in his hands, looking like he was going through the stages of grief.

“Bolin, that’s amazing,” Korra said as she leapt up to peer at his hair.

Mako looked up at his brother. “Bolin… why…?”

“Why not!?” Bolin said, smiling wide, immune to Mako’s exasperation.

“I think it looks snazzy,” Opal commented. Opal too had a white dress with vurple accents, which was fairly classy and pretty compared to the other fashions that had graced the world.

“This vurple thing is pretty annoying,” Mako said. “Varrick tried to convince Lin to change the police uniforms to vurple. She threw him out of the station.”

Asami and Korra both laughed, though Bolin tutted. “Well, it’s a shame. You could use colour in your life Mako.”

“What?”

“Stop wearing only varying shades of grey!”

“There’s nothing wrong with my clothes!”

“Embrace colour, Mako!” he said, before he went back to the clothes he left at the door. “Varrick wanted me to give you guys these," he said, as he removed the cloth suit hiding the bright pinky-purple that was vurple.

Korra picked up the water tribe styled dress. “Well, since it’s here, I think I’ll try it on,” Korra said, then looked at the others expectantly.

Asami shrugged. _Why not._

She changed into a dress. It with a long, flowing skirt with a fitted bodice with lace long sleeves. All vurple, of course.

“Wow, Asami,” Korra said as she stepped out of the room.

"It's not really my cut," she said, as the skirt extended further out than she was used to.

Asami smiled as Mako shuffled out in a vurple fitted suit. The fit was good, but it definitely clashed with his eyes, and he didn’t seem impressed with it either judging by his sour face. Though it wasn’t particularly different to his usual demeanour.

“I hate it.”

Bolin snorted. “You’re just cranky, you're wearing a colour other than grey.”

“I don’t just wear grey!”

“Apart from your uniform and that suit Asami got you, it’s all grey, bro.”

Mako opened his mouth to retort but then closed his mouth, realising it was probably true.

“Well, I’m not sure if I get the point of water tribe clothes if they’re not blue,” Korra said, swaying a little in the dress, face scrunched up like she does when in thought. “I suppose its kinda fun though. But your dress looks great Asami.”

Asami smiled. “I’m still not sure about the colour," she said. Vurple was just so bright compared to her more classic colours, it didn't feel like her at all.

Bolin shook his hand in dismissal. “I think it looks super nice.”

“I just don’t see the big deal over a shade of purple. Raiko used to wear purple everyday,” Asami said.

“Yeah, and it was _Raiko._ And that purple dye is expensive. No wonder if never caught on,” Bolin said. “Like, vurple is a colour for everyone in Republic City! Anyone can wear it from any background! I think it’s beautiful.”

Asami shrugged. She didn’t mind really. It made so many people happy to wear Vurple, so she wasn’t judging.

Asami moved to go to her room to take the dress off, but paused as she saw an unopened envelope with the clothes bags. 

“ _For your big day. Best of luck, Varrick._ ” 

Her eye twitched again. It was becoming a common occurrence when Varrick was around.

“He wants me to wear it at the press reveal for the new Sato Engine,” Asami said.

“Well, you could if you want.” Korra said casually.

“No, I’m not going to let vurple overshadow my big day. It is going to be an understated and normal press release about the best new engine this world has ever seen,” Asami said. Vurple wasn’t to her taste, nor did it really fit with her image that she had carefully cultivated over the past four years. Ever since her father’s actions, she desired a clean and simple image. One that was instantly recognisable; classy and stylish, nothing over the top. Vurple didn’t really fit with the red and grey she had sought to identify with.

Korra grinned. “I’m excited. It’s a shame I can’t be there for the whole thing,” she said, referring to the Fire Nation delegation she was supposed to meet. “ As soon as we’re done, I’ll march right over to your launch party. I promise,” Korra said, and crossed her heart.

* * *

“I can’t believe it,” Asami said. Republic City Times lay in front of her, headline splashed across the front page.

“I’m sorry,” Korra said, her mouth twitching slightly, her shoulders hung. 

“I was betrayed by my own girlfriend.”

Korra looked devastated for only a second, as she knew Asami was joking. “Maybe it’s just the one newspaper?” she offered hopefully.

Asami pulled out another.

_Avatar Korra wears Vurple!_

_Avatar Korra, pictured above, attended the Future Industries launch party— in style! At this event she was seen amongst the Republic City elite sporting a vurple blazer over her classic blue water-tribe clothes. Avatar Korra hasn’t been spotted wearing the latest fashions before, so this appearance marks a difference in her public persona--- are we seeing the start of a new fashionable Avatar?_

“Hey, are they saying I’m not usually fashionable?” Korra said, brow furrowing.

“You are, they’re just too blind to see it,” Asami said, and then leant over to kiss Korra. She sighed. A day after the big reveal for her new engine, and no-one was commenting on it. They only cared about Korra wearing vurple. “No-one cares about the fact that I invented a safer, cleaner, more efficient car engine.” Asami said.

“Sorry. Zhu-Li was very persuasive with wanting me to wear it, and I didn’t really care enough either way. It’s all just clothes to me,” Korra said. “I didn’t want to steal your moment.”

“I know,” Asami said, resigned to the fact that a new, scientific breakthrough in transportation was less interesting than Korra wearing a blazer. Korra had already apologised. She glanced back to the newspapers. 

“You made the cover of _City Science Weekly_!” Korra said, holding up the glossy magazine but her face fell at Asami’s long face as Asami glanced over the more niche publication.

Asami took the magazine and placed it down on the table. “It's not that I'm not on the front page. It's the engine that matters. I’m just..." she said, and Korra took her hand, urging her on. "I'm disappointed. We now have the world's best engine. It has revolutionary filtration technology that reduces polluting air particles, helping the smog, and it will increase fuel efficiency and allow longer journeys. Plus, the new engine is no more expensive than the old ones. Why does no-one care? Do people just not get excited by _science_?” She asked.

Korra looked like she had tuned out, and Asami rolled her eyes and exhaled. Korra snapped back. “Aw, you’re such a nerd.”

Asami tapped the paper sadly. “I guess I learnt my lesson. I should have just painted it vurple," she joked.

Korra showed her typical crooked grin. “Yeah? You should have gone full body paint for it all. Made the press release dramatic.”

“I wouldn’t do that. I could have hired Bolin to paint himself vurple, I’m sure he’d be up for it.”

Korra laughed. “I’d pay to see that.”

“What a waste of your money.”

“It’d be yours.”

“Get a job,” Asami said, and Korra stuck her tongue out at Asami. 

Asami left to make new tea, though Korra called after her. “Do you wanna read the rest? _Asami Sato, leading the Future Industries showcase, has not been seen wearing the colour. Time will tell if the Republic City fashion icon will don the new colour of the city.’_ Aw, Asami, they want you to wear it.”

“I know,” Asami said. “I don’t know why they’re so obsessed by the idea of me wearing vurple.”

“Because you’re Asami Sato, duh,” Korra said.

“I know the papers want every famous person wearing it.”

“No, I mean, you’re a fashion icon for one, you always look super stylish and they want to know if you like vurple. And also, you’re an icon of Republic City! Maybe _the_ icon.”

Asami snorted. “I think you’re the icon of Republic City. You’re the _Avatar_.”

“I wasn’t born here, I’m _very_ Southern and hey, I belong to the _whole_ world,” she said, and gestured around her with a flourish. “You’re the non-bender genius who runs the forward thinking Future Industries who helped rebuild— and _save—_ Republic City.”

“I know what it’s like to be the target of ire, as well," she said, thinking back to that first year after her Dad went to prison. She shuddered. She had vowed to never to return to that time.

“I know. And your image is so well managed, I don’t know how you do it.”

“I can get you a public relations assistant.”

“Ew, no, I think I’d rather deal with the fallout,” Korra said. “My point being, I think you manage your image so much to be _so_ perfect and controlled, you’re actually kind of blind to how much Republic City loves you.”

Asami paused as Korra grinned up at her. “I don’t think—“

“Ssh, Asami, accept it. The papers are obsessed with you wearing vurple because of what you mean to Republic City.”

Asami smiled. “I’ve never really thought of that before.”

“Well, that's not that suprisingly as you’re not very big headed.”

“And you know all of this with certainty… why?”

“I like reading the articles about my girlfriend!” Korra said.

Asami kissed Korra gently. “Thanks for telling me, but I don’t know what to do with this information.” She was just a person. She didn’t _represent_ Republic City in any way.

She’d managed her image hard since she’d taken over Future Industries. She kept her selves to a distinctive look of makeup and outfits, and stuck to her typical red shades so she’d remain noticeable without garnering any undue new attention. Asami has found herself the face of the company far younger than she’d wanted, but she felt like she’d dealt with it well, but she didn’t want the papers to be talking about her more than what her company was doing, though that had failed when started to date Korra.

But, she supposed if everyone really did want her to wear vurple…

* * *

“I can’t believe I’m the only one not wearing vurple. And I’m still wearing vurple,” Mako grumbled as he gestured to his grey suit with vurple accents. Asami wasn’t even sure how Bolin had persuaded him to wear even that, considering how much he was complaining.

“Don’t let a journalist hear that,” Korra said, “there’ll be headlines about how formerly beloved Detective Mako hates vurple. You’ll be torn to shreds.” Korra herself had dressed in a vurple water tribe style dress with white fur trim, as a show of support for her girlfriend during this time.

“I’m not _beloved_ \--”

“Fine, formerly _tolerated_ Detective, which I guess is more honest.”

Mako twitched. “I _don’t_ talk to journalists, and anyway, I’m speaking the truth.”

“It’s a colour, Mako, get in the spirit of things!” Bolin piped in. “It’s united everyone from all backgrounds!”

“Grey also does that”

“Mako, that’s boring!”

Asami rolled her eyes as the three bickered, Opal sympathetically glancing at her as well, as the car they were all in dropped them off at the large town hall. 

In the end, it really did unite everyone, and it was _fun._

They rolled up to the venue, and the group exited the car, met with the cameras suddenly flashing.

“Asami! Asami! I see you’re wearing vurple!” he said, as he gestured to Asami's sleek floor length dress, with a high neckline and translucent sleeves.

“Yes, I am, I think it suits me rather well!” she said as she smiled for the cameras.

“Why tonight? Why the Gala for the underprivileged youth?”

Asami flashed another smile. “Well, the truth is, I love my ordinary colours. It’s what I feel comfortable in. But now is the time for a bit of pizazz as we try to raise as much money as we can for Republic City.”

Asami left the interviewers and took a few photographs with Korra, before they left Korra for it.

The fundraiser was sure to be a success. Bolin and Varrick had auctioned off a lot of Nuktuk movie memorabilia, and Asami sold one of the first Satomobiles ever made.

Things returned to a large scale buffet and dance, and Varrick sauntered up to her. “Hello, Asami."

“Hello Varrick.”

“So. I won you over," he said, smug and he puffed his jacket.

“Yes, though a dress of my own chosing." 

“Hm. Well, you can't fault me for having better design taste,” Varrick said. Asami's eye twitched. “So, despite what you said earlier, I can now expect you to launch yourself into the dye business? The money is there,” he said as he gestured around the town hall. Asami would guess that 90% of all the attendees there were wearing vurple, as well as a vurple theme.

“Future Industries will continue its research and innovation in technology and infrastructure. Dye can be your forte.”

“Come on, some healthy competition would be nice! Varri-dyes are currently monopolising the market.”

Asami rolled her eyes. And she was sure Varrick was just fine with that. “I’m sure we’ll clash again in other industries.”

Varrick might have won the popularity contest this time, but Asami was sure they’d meet again.

A large dance was being organised, and she moved over to find Korra, but instead found her friends perched in a corner, Mako with his face in his hands, and Korra laughing.

“Something funny?” she asked.

Korra patted Mako on the head, condescending and he swatted her away. “I told Mako! The one thing I told him _not_ to do he went and did.”

Asami raised an eyebrow. “You spoke to a journalist?”

“I didn’t know she was a journalist until the very end!” He said, then put his face in his hands. “I was just complaining about vurple, and she was listening, I thought she was agreeing with me...”

Bolin patted Mako on the back. “Aw, bro, was she pretty? I know what you’re like around a pretty girl, letting your guard down and everything,” he said, and Mako groaned. But he didn’t argue against it, so Asami met Korra’s eyes and they grinned.

“Asami, can’t you pay her off?” He asked, pleading.

“Mako, I think most would consider that to be morally wrong,” Asami said. 

“It’s not if it's for a good cause.”

Korra laughed. "He also wanted me to beat her up--"

"--I did not, I wanted you to go and try and persuade her--"

Korra slapped Mako on the shoulder. “--Yeah, well, just accept that _formerly tolerated_ Detective Mako hates vurple is a story that will be published in magazines.”

Mako buried his head in his hands.

Well. They would have to see how it turned out tomorrow. Asami held out her hand to Korra to lead her girlfriend to the dancefloor. 

She gently twirled Korra around the dancefloor, leading since Korra's knowledge of dance was limited and needed practice, though she was a fine freestyler.

Korra grinned at her as they travelled amongst the crowds themselves. Korra looked from side to side as they went, and then gave Asami a knowing grin. "See, what did I say? All eyes in Republic City are on Asami Sato tonight," Korra said.

Asami rolled her eyes. "Well, my eyes are on you."

Korra flushed, and let her signature crooked grin fly onto her face. It was endearingly cute as always, and Asami could never get tired of it, so Asami couldn't help but kiss her.

All in all, tonight had been a success. 

* * *

“Did you see the article today?” Korra asked, waving the newspaper in front of Asami.

Asami sipped her tea from their dining table, not really looking up. “No, more vurple?”

“Well, the headline is _‘Is this the end of Vurple Fever? '_ ” Apparently most shops stocking vurple have seen a slump in sales over the past week."

Asami smirked. “You know, I can’t believe it’s going out just as I was coming around to it," she said. It'd been a week since the gala, and she seemed to have worn vurple at the very peak of its popularity. The colour already seemed to be crashing down.

“Asami, you’re so vain, coming around to it when the papers loved you for wearing it?”

“No! I don’t read them Korra!” Asami protested, then felt embarrassed that Korra had gotten that rise out of her. “I only know the ones that you read aloud to me. I didn’t have much of a choice in the matter.”

“Well I’ve saved _all_ the articles,” Korra said, before pulling out a scrapbook from the bookshelf, flipping to a random page. “ _Asami Sato stuns Republic City in Vurple._ Stuns. They're saying the obvious now. What about this one? _Sato wears Vurple-- finally!"_

Asami crossed her arms. “Korra.”

“You’ll find this funny in a few years, trust me. We’ll look back and laugh at vurple. I’ve also saved the Mako articles. _Avatar's Friend hates Vurple._ Gee, way to drag my name through the mud as well. If the city hates Mako, he could at least keep me out of it,” she said, as Mako walked through to the kitchen.

Mako groaned. “They’re _still_ talking about vurple?”

“No, now they’re talking about the decline of vurple,” Korra said, and picked up another newspaper to show him. “ _Is Charcoal Grey the new Vurple?_ Somehow, you're in a trend setter, considering this all coincides with you dunking on vurple.”

Mako inciting intense anger and then becoming a symbol for the anti-vurple movement was a more bizarre turn of events, but it was at least funny.

Mako snatched the newspaper, glanced at it, then set it aflame. The ashes of the newspaper hit the floor as Mako paced around the room. “I don’t get it. First they hate me, now they don’t? It’s too confusing. If this continues, I’m moving to the Earth Kingdom to become a llama-yak farmer.”

“I’ve heard there’s real money in that nowadays,” Asami teased.

“Send us a postcard if you go,” Korra said.

“You guys are no help at all,” Mako said, rubbing his forehead.

“You’ve literally camped out at our house for the past week, we’re great friends, thank you very much,” Korra said. He looked sheepish, but the pro-vurple crowd was intense and threatening, so they’d allowed him to stick around the Estate whilst everything cooled off.

Korra and Mako bickered as Asami flipped through her plans for her new Satomobile colour. Despite the fact that Vurple as a fashion statement was dying, there was still many that could envision the appeal in owning a Sato mobile in the vurple hue, she could allow the union of her and Varrick for this endeavour.

The new range of Satomobiles with her new engine and new colours would be a success. She just needed to get the public as excited as she was about science, and if gaining public interest was releasing a vurple coloured car, then she’d play by the rules of the game. And if vurple just became a colour that everyone could wear with other colours, Asami would be much happier. It was a fun, cheerful colour, not exactly as exciting as a new car engine, but she would have to accept that she was alone in her camp at the moment. And it meant something to Republic City, a colour for the city itself, even if everyone acknowledged that the _Vurple_ craze might have gone a bit far.

There was a knock at the door, and her housekeeper let him. Asami looked up from her plans to see Bolin stood at the doorway to their living room, and grinned up at them.

“Hey guys,” he said, face beaming as they all gaped at him in shock. “Guess who’s the new spokesperson for _Vurquoise_?” he said, as he pointed to his bright blue-green hair.

Asami would later deny that she screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very loosely inspired by the mauveine craze of around 1859 to the 1860s, where a man invented the first synthetic dye whilst trying to cure malaria and he thought, 'hey, i can make money off this shit'. That craze happened over a few years, not a month, but ehhhh. I know if we're realistic theres a good chance that the avatar world probably already had synthetic dyes at this point, which i'd try and argue that they were more normal colours, this is the first crazy colour that can be mass produced.
> 
> I did pick out a pantone colour for the vurple, but i lost it. it might be this one? https://www.pantone.com/color-finder/254-C. is it slightly more magentery? although vagenta is very funny i got tied up in knots if the word magenta would exist, also i think vagenta pushes the boundaries of my sanity and also good marketing. idk.
> 
> I just wanted to explore the whole colour coded nations thing. Like grey and brown are popular in republic city, but imagine a more exciting colour. There might be someone else who wore purple in avatar other than Raiko but pfft. sshhh.
> 
> Anyway, I’d be thrilled to know if you liked the fic! Thanks for reading!


End file.
